It is common for vehicles to include a visor assembly attached above a windshield. Typically, these visor assemblies are adapted to block light rays, such as UV rays or other vehicle headlight rays, from reflecting against a driver or passenger's field of vision. In some instances, portions of the visor assembly may be exposed to an object moving forward, such as in an occupant's head during a vehicle collision. These exposed portions may cause injuries or otherwise provide irregular surfaces for obstructed motion of an object.